Marine survey systems are used to acquire data (e.g., seismic data, electromagnetic data, etc.) regarding Earth formations below a body of water such as a lake or ocean. Many marine survey systems use one or more sensor streamers towed behind a vessel. Some sensor streamers detect one or more parameters associated with an electromagnetic source.
However, bodies of water, particularly conductive sea water, make the signal-to-noise ratio of detected electromagnetic signals very low. Stated otherwise, the combination of low signal strength at the sensors, along with other noise associated with electromagnetic surveys, makes discerning information from detected signals difficult.